leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Efecto de impacto
:No hay que confundirse con efectos de hechizo, que son efectos adicionales que ocurren cuando una habilidad es usada. __TOC__ Los Efectos de impacto son efectos que se activan cuando un campeón auto-ataca o utiliza algunas habilidades. Un auto-ataque o una habilidad que aplica efectos de impacto puede aplicar cualquiera de estos efectos. Los efectos de impacto no se activan a si mismos o aplican otros efectos de impacto, tampoco aplican efectos de hechizo; con cuatro excepciones: * Ceguera mitiga todo daño físico al objetivo, incluyendo los efectos de impacto. * Robo de vida restaura vida basado en todo el daño físico realizado al objetivo, incluyendo los efectos de impacto. * aplica a todo daño físico proveniente del poseedor del objeto, incluyendo los efectos de impacto. * aplica a todo daño mágico proveniente del poseedor del objeto, incluyendo los efectos de impacto. Notas: *En casi todos los casos, el ataque que activa un efecto de impacto puede ser un golpe crítico y aplicar Robo de vida. Tambien en casi todos los casos, el golpe critico no afectara al daño del efecto de impacto. *Golpe crítico no es considerado un efecto de impacto.Solo algunas habilidades pueden dar un golpe crítico, llamadas y , pero esto no debe confundirse con la funcionalidad estándar. *There are a few abilities that occur on-hit which are incorrectly (and possibly intentionally) flagged as abilities, rather than on-hit effects. As such they behave like abilities, apply spell effects, and do not follow the rules detailed on this page. These abilities will be highlighted below. Robo de vida :Robo de vida es una estadística ofensiva que convierte un porcentaje del daño físico realizado por el auto-ataque o habilidad de un campeon que aplique efectos de impacto, recuperandolo como vida. Para el articulo principal, mira Robo de vida. Robo de vida se aplica a todo el daño fisico infligido, including any sourced from on-hit effects (with a few exceptions). and is a renowned example of powerful sustain as Robo de vida not only applies to the basic damage on the attack, but the bonus damage on Brillo and the stacked damage on Golpe Absorbente. Robo de vida is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy after armadura and all other forms of damage reduction. Almost all champions have 0% base Robo de vida. It can be increased with items, runes, masteries, and some champion abilities. Damage dealt to enemies beyond your target through splash damage will not apply Robo de vida. That is unless the damaging effect specifically states that on-hit effects will apply to all enemies damaged (such as and ). Ceguera :Para el articulo principal, véase Control de Masa. Mientras se encuentra Cegado, un atacante no causara daño por impacto ni aplicara efectos impacto y las habilidades de un solo uso serán consumidas. (Parche 5.22) Las siguientes habilidades infligen Ceguera al oponente: * * Habilidades que aplican Efecto de Impacto The following abilities will apply on-hit effects instead of spell effects. Any ability not listed here will apply spell effects, regardless of how similar it may be to the abilities on this list or how similar to effect resembles a basic attack. * * (hasta 5 veces) * (physical component) **Golpe Travierizo has two damaging components: one physical that applies on-hit effects and one magical that applies spell effects. * (classified as a melee attack) * * (counts as attacking twice; applies on-hit and on-attack effects twice) * (counts as attacking twice; applies on-hit and on-attack effects twice) * (both hits) * (two or three times, according to his Fury) * (two times in human form and to all targets hit in dragon form) * (on every target hit) * (hasta 5 veces) ** Applies Robo de vida despite dealing magic damage. The following pets will apply on-hit effects: * ** Deals 75% of Shaco's Daño de ataque, and any cloned on-hit effects at full damage. The clones attacks can critically strike and any Robo de vida will heal itself. * ** Deals 45 / 60 / 75 % of Yorick's Daño de ataque, and any copied on-hit effects at full damage but the clone's attacks won't critically strike or trigger Robo de vida. * ** Deals magic damage equal to the target's base AD at level 1 + 100% of the target's bonus AD + 75% of Mordekaiser's AD (not including the 20% increase from Hombre de Hierro=Hombre de Hierro|Maza de Picas=Maza de Picas|Muerte Sigilosa=Muerte Sigilosa|Sifón de Destrucción=Sifón de Destrucción|Hijos de la Tumba). It will apply any cloned on-hit effects sourced from items but not those sourced from champion abilities. Despite not applying spell effects, it will generate shield through. The clones attacks can critically strike but it won't trigger Robo de vida. * ** Inflinge 0% del Daño de ataque de LeBlanc, pero aplicará cualquier efecto de impacto clonado al daño completo. Aunque el clon puede dar golpes criticos o activar Robo de vida, es irrelevante ya que no tiene Daño de Ataque básico. Champion Abilities Physical Damage The damage dealt by these abilities will apply Robo de vida unless otherwise stated. * (no Robo de vida on the bonus damage) * * * * * * (critical strikes disabled) * (no Robo de vida on the bonus damage) * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * * * * * * (persistent effect; no lifesteal on the bonus damage) * * (no Robo de vida on the bonus damage) * (main target only) * * * * Non-Physical Damage These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the triggering attack will still apply Robo de vida. * * * * (activa) * (activa) * * * * * * * * (pasiva) * * * * * Damage Over Time These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the triggering attack will apply Robo de vida. * * (pasiva) * * * * Splash Damage :For the full article, see area of effect. The damage dealt to enemies other than the original target will not trigger on-hit effects or spell-effects unless otherwise stated. If the attack misses or is blocked, the effect will not trigger. * * (pasiva) * * On Being Hit The following abilities occur on being hit: * (Reducción de enfriamiento) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * * * * (pasiva) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * Non-Damaging The following abilities have a non-damaging on-hit effect component: * * * (also heals Elise on her spiderling's attacks) * * * (pasiva) * * * (pasiva) * * (will apply one autoattack if the target is a champion) * (pasiva) * (pasiva) * (Golpe de Ki's Reducción de enfriamiento) * (on-hit healing) * (except Aliento de Fuego) * * * * (persistent effect) * * * (pasiva) * Exceptions The following "on-hit effects" are incorrectly, although possibly intentionally, classified as abilities and will trigger spell effects. It is possible that they are, in fact, on attack effects - although they are visually identical to the on-hit effects of other champions. The triggering attack will still trigger on-hit effects. * * (pasiva) * (activa) * (pasiva) * * * * (Efecto de activación) Kassadin's Cuchilla Infernal is the only one of these skills that states in its description that it behaves differently. Misnomers Pets Pets have a complicated relationship with on-hit effects and spell effects. For the full article, see pets. * Any damage dealt by a pet that isn't its basic attacks will apply spell effects. ** aura, , explosion * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AD (regardless of whether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger any on-hit effects that it is in possession of. It will not trigger the on-hit effects of its owner and it will not trigger spell effects at all. ** , , , , and all of omens. * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AP (regardless of whether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger its owner's spell effects. It will not trigger on-hit effects (its own or its owner's). ** * is the only exception, although this is likely due to how old the champion is. The box's attacks will trigger spell effects, and despite having Daño de ataque it deals damage based on an unseen statistic. On-Attack Effects/Auto-attack Modifiers The following effects occur when your champion attacks or modifies your champion's basic attacks to behave differently. These effects are not triggered "on-hit", and will still occur even if the attack is dodged or blocked, or the attacker is blinded. On-attack effects seem to apply spell effects unless stated otherwise (with the exception of Pix). ;Applies spell effects :Note that the triggering attack still applies on-hit effects as normal, except where stated. * * (area of effect component) * (converts the entire attack to magic damage, Robo de vida has no effect) * (converts the entire attack to magic damage, Robo de vida has no effect) * (multiplied by critical strike) * (converts the entire attack to magic damage, Robo de vida has no effect) * (persistent effect) * (area of effect component) ;Applies on-hit effects :Note that while these effects will still occur while blinded; blind, block, dodge and parry will still interact with the damage dealt. * (counts as attacking twice; applies on-hit and on-attack effects twice) * (counts as attacking twice; applies on-hit and on-attack effects twice) * (dragon form; twice to all enemies damaged) * (to all enemies damaged; modified by critical strike; disables his standard attacks) ;Applies neither * Triggers The following effects are abilities that can be detonated on-hit. Regardless of how they are detonated, they will trigger spell effects. * * * (applies the ally's on-ability effects, not Leona's) * (does not trigger but still triggers * (Fury of the Hija del Dragón effect) Items On-Hit Effects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few items have on-hit effects that require being activated: * (the activation of Entropía counts as casting an ability, and so will trigger effects like Brillo) * * * * On-Attack Effects The following effects occur when your champion attacks, rather than when the attack hits. They will trigger even if the attack is blocked or dodged, or if the attacker is blinded. * * * * On Being Hit A few other items trigger an effect on being hit by an enemy champion instead: * * * * * en:On-hit effect pl:Efekty przy trafieniu ru:Эффект при попадании zh:攻击特效 Categoría:Traducir Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad